


EdwardXTaiga You're Make Up Is TERRIBLE (Camp Buddy)

by emodere



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Fictional, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Short One Shot, Song references, Taiga Accepts Eudward, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: This was just an extended link to what I made as a fan made video on YouTube so if you want to watch the video my channel is .:EmoDere:.Resources is camp buddy and I used my imagination this is a short fanfic and can be seen as a quick drabble!Pairing: EdwardXTaigaThis is COMPLETE this was short but fun and funny to type so I hope you will enjoy this.





	EdwardXTaiga You're Make Up Is TERRIBLE (Camp Buddy)

You're Make Up Is TERRIBLE But I Love You Anyway

Taiga:"You two wanna go out for a bit?"

Edward:"Orrr how but we change that 'two' to you and I instead"

Taiga:"huh?"

Edward:"Ohhh please you should surely know by now I have the hots for you"

Taiga:"You what?..."

Edward:"Well I got a confession to make"

Taiga:"Oh and what's that?"

Edward:"You're make up is terrible"

Taiga:"You're really asking for a slap"

Edward:"Oh honey as long as I get slapped by your hands only I don't think it matters"

Taiga:"Tch! don't push me"

Edward:"My thirst for you will only grow"

Taiga:"Ew stop that.. besides urgh... where's Lee gone?"

Edward:"Oh look he's gone more reason to call this fate"

Taiga:"Lee!?"

Edward:"Oh hush Taiga I know you want me as I want you"

Taiga:"Look..I'm sorry it's just I never seen you in that way..so"

Edward:"..You're make up is terrible..."

Taiga:"And enough with that! I'm outta here"

Edward:"Don't walk away from me you heartless sexy basted"

Taiga:"S-sexy!? what the hell?.."

Edward:"Why is you're face red then? I bet that's not the only thing that's red!"

Taiga:"I-I'm..not"

Edward:"Oh I wonder if that's really true"

Taiga:"You really want me that badly"

Edward:"Well..not just for sex you monkey I meant you're love"

Taiga:"Huh!? I still don't quite follow.."

Edward:"I only brung all that up to get you're attension I think I went a bit too far.. oops!"

Taiga:"Really..you said all of that... why couldn't you have just been more clear from the beggining of the conversation? all it takes is for you to just look me in the eye and say the four letter word"

Edward:"Well as cute as you are but..um there are many four letter words that esist out there like..if I turn around and shouted ...sorry somethings in my throat.. C_ U_N_T! then yeah I don't think what you said was very formal I understood the first half."

Taiga:"Eh!.. um okay hahaha!"

Edward:"h-huh!? what's so funny!?"

Taiga:" Hahaha..hm nah I'm sorry just I never pictured you to ever use that type of language Ed"

Edward:"Oh..urghhh well I-"

Taiga:"Don't be embarassessed by it at all it was funny..I wont tell a soul cross my heart and hope to die"

Edward:"Um anyways I want to date you... will you?"

Taiga:"Will it be legal to date a monkey well sure I'll keep it a secret I saw afew earlier by the-"

Edward:"Urgh!!! SHUT UP I meant you, you is who I meant I want you to be my boyfriend there I said it okay!"

Taiga:"Hey you called me a monkey okay and besides you teased me up till now bit missleading don't cha think?"

Edward:"..Yeah I guess I'm sorry Taiga"

Taiga:"Don't worry about it.. I was suprised and shocked but now I see why you said all to what you said but yeah I'm only joking"

Edward:"..Y-you are!? I need you to be my TARZAN as we're in the woods in this blank case senario you okay with that?"

Taiga:"Yeah I'm alright with that catch Ed.. should we?"

Edward:"Can we kiss?..."

Taiga:"Jesus I'm not holding you by restraints you're a free spirit"

Edward:"Okay no..just no"

Taiga:"What did I say something weird?"

Edward:"You ruined the mood the kiss even but mainly the mood!"

Taiga:"Aw..how come!?"

Edward:"..Urgh well you just said I'm a free spirit but that's no different to saying 'hi I'm dobby and I'm a free elf"

Taiga:"HAHAahahaha!! ...ahhh but they're no where near the same"

Edward:"You're make up is terrible!"

Taiga:"Guess I'm going to have to get use to it huh?.."

Edward:"Yes but I love you anyway!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made a fan made video on this so check it out on my YouTube channel : .:EmoDere:.


End file.
